spolecznoscfandomcom-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:♥ Luna ♥
♥ Luna ♥, witaj na Wikii! Jesteśmy społecznością, która edytuje wiele polskich wiki. Jeżeli masz jakieś pytanie lub problem, możesz skorzystać z forum bądź ze stron pomocy. Jeżeli chcesz wiedzieć, co aktualnie robimy, a także pomóc nam w walce ze spamem i wandalizmem, zobacz ostatnie zmiany. Możesz zacząć przeglądać Wikię od głównej kategorii. Jeśli masz pomysł na nową wiki, nie krępuj się jej utworzyć. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- Sovq (dyskusja) 2013-02-22T21:55:21 Re: błąd fanowskiej my little pony Mogłabyś podać więcej szczegółów na temat tego problemu? W jakim trybie edycji się pojawia (źródłowy/wizualny)? Czy pojawia się zawsze i na wszystkich stronach? Z jakiej przeglądarki internetowej korzystasz? Kombinacja LEWY Alt + Shift + s zapisuje stronę - czy użycie PRAWEGO Alt'u coś zmienia? Tutaj udało mi się zapisać "ś" bez żadnego problemu, dlatego muszę widzieć więcej o okolicznościach aby móc pomoć. — Sovq 08:10, lut 23, 2013 (UTC) Wikia miesiąca Zgodnie z zasadami głosowania na wikię miesiąca (punkt 5.), nie można wycofywać raz zgłoszonych kandydatur. Proszę tego nie robić. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 15:19, mar 5, 2013 (UTC) Re: Login Niestety, ograniczenie do jednej zmiany nazwy użytkownika nie jest wprowadzone przez Sovq jako polskiego helpera, a jest podyktowane przez decyzję międzynarodowych zarządców Wikii (i zdaje się, że również spowodowane względami technicznymi). Zatem nie ma możliwości zmiany nazwy konta po raz drugi. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 19:45, mar 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Cc: Alis Bosconovitch :Nazwę użytkownika można zmienić tylko jeden raz. Na stronie zmiany nazwy jest wyraźnie powiedziane: „Upewnij się także, że wprowadzona nowa nazwa użytkownika jest poprawna i nie zawiera literówek.”, oraz są pola które mają za zadanie upewnienie się czy nowa nazwa jest w pełni poprawna. W takim wypadku literówka nie jest żadnym usprawiedliwieniem. Jedno co mogę dodać to to, że prośba o zmianę nazwy nie jest procesem zautomatyzowanym. Tak czy inaczej to zgłoszenie zostaje wysłane do Staffów i jak się da zmienić raz to da się zmienić więcej razy. Możesz spróbować napisać ponowną prośbę ale nie gwarantuje sukcesu. Proces zmiany nazwy jest bardzo dużym obciążeniem dla baz danych przez co jest właśnie ograniczony do jednego razu. — Nana 22:44, mar 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: Apel administratora Możesz doprecyzować co masz na myśli poprzez "Apel Administratora"? — Sovq 19:26, mar 19, 2013 (UTC) Re: Użytkownik Z tego co widzę trwa w tej sprawie głosowanie, w którym sam Ulquiorrachiffer0420 chce aby odebrano mu uprawnienia. W takiej sytuacji może skorzystać ze strony Specjalna:Uprawnienia/Ulquiorraschiffer0420 i odebrać sobie uprawnienia samemu. Tak czy inaczej, należy poczekać do końca głosowania. — Sovq 14:45, mar 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: Taki pasek.... Do jego edycji służy strona MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation. Pozdrawiam, Myslec ''dyskusja'' 11:53, kwi 1, 2013 (UTC) Re: Kategorie Strony kategorii zapełniają się same artykułami, które dodano do danej kategorii. Same strony kategorii można edytować jak wszystkie inne strony, jednak na dole każdej strony kategorii, w odróżnieniu od zwykłych artykułów, znajdzie się automatycznie generowana lista artykułów należących do kategorii. Więcej informacji znajdziesz na Pomoc:Kategoria. — Sovq 16:18, kwi 5, 2013 (UTC)